Minecraft Short stories
by Terias Faldom
Summary: A series of short stories for minecraft
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Minecraft.**  
><strong>This is part one of a Series of short stories I'm wanting to write please let me know if you like.<strong>

I open up my eyes to find its morning. My name is Moddius Pack but you can call me Mod. Alright time to start my day, I get out my favorite coin and give it a toss, Heads I'm nice tails I'm mean. It lands in my hand and I give it a look I smile as I find it has landed on heads. "So who am I gonna make smile today," I say aloud then a thought comes to my mind "I know just the guy who could use some cheering up." I run over to the world of m2001h123456 He's not home so I rummage through his chests looking for something I can use. "Pokeballs from Pixelmon... no. Make him a mailbox from 's furniture mm... Nah. Huh, what's this," I say pulling something out of the second to last chest, "An NPC wand from Custom NPC's now _THAT_ gives me an idea." I say and Immediately get to work, I go outside and look at the snowy tundra outside m2001h's house "Perfect." I make a golem with the wand, looking through textures I find what I want, a snowy texture. I name the golem Olaf and set him to say "I like warm hugs." I Fence him in and put a sign down saying "from Mod, sorry about your server."

_I can be nice ,or I can be ruthless_  
><em>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>

**Alright there it is hope you all enjoy.**  
><strong>I wrote Part one in memory of the Iron &amp; Coal pixelmon server<strong>  
><strong>If you want me to put you in the next part please leave a comment down bellow. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Minecraft**  
><strong>This is part two of a series of short stories I started not to long ago.<strong>

I wake up to the sound of howling wolves,"That reminds me, I haven't visited Holycobra in a while."  
>I say while getting out of bed."Ok coin am I gonna be nice or mean today?" I flip the coin, it lands in my hand.<br>"Heads again? Man I'm on a kindness streak lately." I put the coin back in my pocket. After I get to Holycobra's  
>world, I find he isn't at his most recent home."Well that's Better than Wolves for you, people can barely stay<br>in their own house without being run out by zombies. Oh well I guess it was time," I sigh."Well might as well fix  
>the place up, who knows maybe he'll find it again." I get to work quickly. First, I start fixing the wind mill,<br>then I feed the animals; I make the extra wheat into bread and fill his chests."Ok that was fun but it's geting late,"  
>so I light up the dark spots and go home, but not before I put down a sign letting him know just who fixed up his house.<p>

_I can be nice, or I can be ruthless_  
><em>And it all depends on how good my mood is.<em>

**There's part two I hope you all enjoyed it.**  
><strong>Shout out to my big brother, thanks for introducing me to this game Bubba.<strong>  
><strong>If you want to be in the next part, please leave a comment down below. Thanks for reading<strong>


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer I don't own minecraft**  
><strong>This is part three of a series of short stories I've been writing<strong>

I wake up to another day. "Looks like another beautiful day." I get out my coin. "Heads I'm nice tails I'm mean." I flip the coin and catch it in my hand. "Oh no.." My sentence is cut short as my body starts writhing in pain, when it's over my eyes go from Hazel to cold Steel blue. "Where's my hat." I say gruffly, putting the coin in my pocket. I ransack the dresser drawer looking for my hat when I finally find the black fedora I shove it on my head. "That's better now where's my black trench coat." I go to the hat rack I quickly slide into the the coat. "Hmph. seems I have an invitation from some guy named Jasper Moh to go to the grand opening of his factory. alright got nothing better to do." I groan as I check my mail. I meander over to his world and head to the factory. "alright folks how would you all like to see the next greatest company of all times first factory." Jasper's trying to sell his "new" idea to the towns people I don't listen much something about an endless supply of coal I don't know I'm to busy watching peoples reactions. "Did you here that he's gonna cut down all our tree's." Said one person  
>"With all that fuel he's burning we'll never see the sun again." Said another.<br>"Someone's gotta talk some sense into him but who?"  
>After the speech was done everyone left. Jasper walked up to me and shook my hand. "Mr. Pack I presume good to meet you."<br>He says a little shakily, He's not a fat man but he's by no means skinny and he acts very nervous. "I think you know why I asked you here?" he asked nervously.  
>"Your people reported something wrong in the mines and you want me to take a look." I say blandly. Thinking of what the people said I figured out a plan to get rid of him. "Alright" I said "but no one is to disturb me is that clear?"<br>"Oh very much so right this way." he leads me to the mines where he leaves me to do my work. I reconfigure the red stone and line the walls with tnt, then I find a tunnel that leads right to his house and trail the redstone to a dispenser where I leave the King spawn egg. I go back to Jasper and tell him that the problems will be gone when he turns on the machines I leave out who's problems would be gone. a little while later I hear the sound of a giant explosion. "Life is good..." I sigh and go home.

_I can be nice and I can be ruthless._  
><em>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>

**here it is shout out to +Jasper Moh for the Idea and let me know if you like.**


	4. part 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Minecraft. or any mods used here.**

Minecraft short stories.  
>Part 4.<p>

**Hello everyone well you know the morning drill wake up, get dressed flip my coin.** Heads I'm nice, Tails I'm mean. **I've had a good streak lately so hopeful- Oh dear. Pain racks my body and my hazel eyes turn steal blue. I shove on my fedora and trench coat, and walk out into the crisp autumn air. After a while a hot air balloon flies over my head. I follow it to it's landing area.** Come one, Come all! Our new and improved hot air balloon carries two at once! **A scrawny and short man shouts. As he yells his sales pitch A man steal purses and wallets. I shove my way through the crowd and grab the thief by the neck dragging him into the balloon. Once we where high into the air I hold himk over the edge** Wait! I'll give everything back.**He throws everything he stole into the balloon basket.** Don't kill me!  
>You'll live. <strong>I throw him into the lake below and when the air balloon lands I return the stolen goods.<strong>

**_I can be nice, or I can be ruthless._**  
><strong><em>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>**


	5. Part 5

**I wake up groggily, sitting up I start getting dressed slowly.** Man what's with me? I'm never this tired usually. **I finally get completely dressed and flip my coin when I try to catch my coin it slips through my fingers and falls through the floor, landing in a crack, Neither heads nor tails nothing about me changes though my eyes are both hazel and steel blue now. I pick up my coin and put on a grey cowboy hat.** Well been awhile since I've been able to stay out. Let's see which of my friends could use some help. **I walk outside and look through my list of people.** I haven't visited Mew before. **I teleport to her world and look around. Her house is red and yellow, and there is a lot of wolf pixel art. There are about four wolves inside her house, when I tried to feed them I accidentally triggered puppy making. This gave me an Idea, knowing how much Mew liked wolves I decided I'd breed them, by the end of the day she had twelve wolves I made some die so Mew could tell them all apart and left her a sign telling her who I was and what I did. I also cooked some bacon before I left.**

_I can be nice or I can be ruthless  
>And it all depends how good my mood is.<em>


	6. Part 6

**Big thx to TheMasterCheese for helping me write this. Hope you guys enjoy and oh yeah, I don't own minecraft. :(**

Minecraft short Stories.

Part 6

_I wake up and everything is dark, there's redstone in a trail on the floor. I get up and follow it. At the end are three doors. I hear a scream from all three and a deep chuckle. I go through the middle door and I find myself holding a sword. An army of pigmen and wither skeletons are coming towards me, I charge at them and start chopping all of them down, making my way through the horde to a nether brick castle. I make it to the front steps of the castle and He's standing there, white eyes glowing. "You may be strong, But your mind is torn, that will be your DOWNFALL!" He throws a coin at me and it hits me on the head._

I wake up with a start covered in sweat, "Woah, That was a weird dream." I get my coin out. "Who am I kidding that wasn't a dream. I just wish it was. That's when you and I first met isn't it little coin? That fight gets harder every night but that instance is crystal clear. Man did I make Herobrine mad back then. But my strength is in thirds and so is my mind, I can't leave this room without flipping you. So here goes." I flip the coin and catch it in my hand when I open my hand the coin is somehow balancing perfectly in the palm of my hand. I smile and put on my grey cowboy hat, I leave my house and wander around the woods surrounding it. The path is littered with weeds and cracks. If it wasn't made of stone you couldn't tell it was there, I walk to the end of the path to a town perfectly split in half. If you stayed on the half of the town square that remained you couldn't see the end of the fissure that was there. I look down it and sigh, "It isn't just this town the entire planet is split in half. Another part of my curse." I look around the abandoned city, "I kinda wish I could go to the other side, see if anyone survived, but I really don't have a way of doing so. BUT that is enough moping I still have friends that could use some assistance. Hmmm…. How about…. TheMasterCheese? Yeah I haven't seen him in a while." I hop on over to cheese's world and look around for him. I find him behind his house wiring redstone into a canon. "Hey Cheese? How are you?" Cheese turns to me. "Moddius!" he says excitedly, "Hey Cheese! What are you working on?" "Ah, I'm trying to build up some defence for my house, last night got a little intense." he says. "Understood, Can I help?" "Sure! I've been at this all day, grab me some more redstone." "On it," I go down into the mine and grab some redstone and head back up, "Here you go" I hand him the redstone. He wires the rest of the redstone into the canon. "All done!" he says. It was then I heard a loud sizzle coming from inside the canon. "GET IN THE WATER!" I shout grabbing him and jumping into the pool. We then hear a large, "BOOM!" and the cannon explodes making a small hole in his house and a very big hole where the cannon was. We emerge out of the pool and walk to where the cannon was. "This shouldn't have happened." Cheese says. "The power supply was off." It appeared that someone had switched on the power as he was wiring it. We looked around, but there was no evidence that anyone had been there. "This is very odd." I take another look around and find redstone su

surrounding a steve head, "CHEESE! You better take a look at this!" Cheese hurries over. He sees the strange thing on the ground. "There's only one thing this can be." he says.


	7. Part 7

Minecraft Short Stories: Part 7

_Part 2_

For a minute, Cheese and I just sat there staring. We couldn't believe that Herobrine had actually attacked us.

"What's that?" I said. There was a scattered trail of redstone on the ground leading into the jungle.

"Let's follow it, It's our only clue." I nod in agreement and we follow the redstone trial all the way to the jungle. The shrubbery was so thick I couldn't see five meters in front of me.

"Well… I guess this is it." Cheese remarked, A huge cobblestone temple loomed over us from a clearing in the trees. The temple looked to be well over 1000 years old. Slowly, cautiously, we walked through the tall doorway at the base of the temple. It was pitch black inside the temple. I lit a torch and led the way. We saw a stairway going down into the ground.

"It's the only way we can go" I said to Cheese. We slowly began to walk down the stone stairs. "Stop!" Cheese says, "Don't move." I look down and discover that my foot is right next to a trip wire.

"What do we do?" I say concerned.

"Hold on, I'll see if I can cut it with my shears." Cheese cuts the tripwire with his shears and an opening appears in front of us leading to lava and it immediately closes.

"That was way too close. Lets be more careful."

"Agreed." We continue down into the depths of the temple until the cobblestone turns into netherrack and the stairs start crumbling slightly under us. The torches along the wall are replaced with glowstone and when we reach the bottom we find a nether portal already activated.

"You know what this is Cheese?"

"A trap?" I shake my head.

"This is a dare. And he's making it so we can't pass it up."

"So what, you're saying we should go in that thing?!"

"Yep!" Runs in.

Cheese mutters to himself, "Good lord Moddius, why do you always get me involved in this crap?" Cheese hesitantly walks into the portal.


	8. part 8

Minecraft Short Stories: Part 7

_Part 2Bien_

For a minute, Cheese and I just sat there staring. We couldn't believe that Herobrine had actually attacked us.

"What's that?" I said. There was a scattered trail of redstone on the ground leading into the jungle.

"Let's follow it, It's our only clue." I nod in agreement and we follow the redstone trial all the way to the jungle. The shrubbery was so thick I couldn't see five meters in front of me.

"Well… I guess this is it." Cheese remarked, A huge cobblestone temple loomed over us from a clearing in the trees. The temple looked to be well over 1000 years old. Slowly, cautiously, we walked through the tall doorway at the base of the temple. It was pitch black inside the temple. I lit a torch and led the way. We saw a stairway going down into the ground.

"It's the only way we can go" I said to Cheese. We slowly began to walk down the stone stairs. "Stop!" Cheese says, "Don't move." I look down and discover that my foot is right next to a trip wire.

"What do we do?" I say concerned.

"Hold on, I'll see if I can cut it with my shears." Cheese cuts the tripwire with his shears and an opening appears in front of us leading to lava and it immediately closes.

"That was way too close. Let's be more careful."

"Agreed." We continue down into the depths of the temple until the cobblestone turns into netherrack and the stairs start crumbling slightly under us. The torches along the wall are replaced with glowstone and when we reach the bottom we find a nether portal already activated.

"You know what this is Cheese?"

"A trap?" I shake my head.

"This is a dare. And he's making it so we can't pass it up."

"So what, you're saying we should go in that thing?!"

"Yep!" Runs in.

Cheese mutters to himself, "Good lord Modius, why do you always get me involved in this crap?" Cheese hesitantly walks into the portal.

Next thing we knew, Cheese and I were in the Nether. It was hot, lava poured from the ceiling, netherrack formed columns that hung from the massive roof. It was a lot like it was in my dreams...only now I could feel the heat, I could feel the pain, and I could feel his presence. I can tell he's waiting for me. Cheese walks up beside me.

"You act like you've been here before." I turned and looked at him,

"I have… Once. Not this Nether. My Nether but they are basically the same."

"So...what now?"

"Now…. We find the castle."

"A castle?... Why is this castle so important?...Is it where you got that?" Cheese points to the coin hanging out of my pocket."

"Like I said we aren't in my Nether. So no it will be different but Herobrine hasn't changed, he has an ego. He loves to be sitting on a throne while he waits for you to walk into the trap."

"Ahh...Well then, we better get moving. I'm getting hot standing here." We look around and eventually find a trial of Nether Brick. I examined the bricks. Obviously they were crafted...they couldn't have gotten here on their own. "These bricks were made by minecraftian hands...at least...partially minecraftian hands." Cheese bends over to get a closer look at the bricks.

"You're right." He said. "Let me guess, we are going to follow it."

"See? I knew you'd catch on." I move quickly through the trail.

Cheese watches me run down the path of nether bricks. "Well...better than standing here I guess." Cheese runs behind me. A blaze comes out of the lava and shoots fireballs at us I push Cheese out of the way and return fire with my bow taking it out in one shot. Cheese stops. "Do you hear that?" A shrill moaning comes from around the corner.

"Ghast! Find cover!" I shout. Cheese dives behind a nether brick column just in time. A fireball comes speeding past us, erupting in a fiery explosion that rattled the ground. Another one comes right for me and I punch it back to the ghast destroying it with it's own fireball.

"What was that thing?" Cheese asks.

"A Ghast. They can't take a hit but their fireballs are pretty deadly."

"Are you sure you've never been here?"

"Every Nether has similarities. The monsters don't change but the layout of the world does."

"Ah, now I understand...nice punch by the way."

"Thank you now let's hurry. That won't be the last one we see if we stay still."

"Right, let's go."

We continued running down the nether brick path.

"We're almost there." I said. "Don't stop." We continue running until finally we make it to the entranceway of a large Nether Brick castle reaching to the roof of the nether. "What'd I tell you? Ego."

"Ego is an understatement." Cheese replied. "Did he build this?"

"Probably spawned in most of the materials. But as for building it. Probably. He's got the free time."

"Well...let's get this over with."

We walk up the nether brick steps to the castle gate. The gate is closed up with nether brick fences. "I knew I should have brought a pickaxe." I said. A moaning sound came from around the castle wall. "Maybe I don't need a pickaxe."

"Cheese...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea, and I don't like it."

"We'll be fine, just follow my lead."

We round the corner where the moans emanated from. A ghast floated over the massive nether brick wall. "Alright, on the count of three, we get it's attention. Ready?" We got into position, cheese drew his sword. "One. Two. Three! Run!" We sprint out into the open area in front of the ghast. The ghast fires at Cheese, Cheese dives out of the way. "Cheese! I have an idea! Get it to shoot at you, then deflect the fireball towards me, then I'll deflect it into the gate!"

"Got it!" Cheese shouts. I got into position. The ghast shoots at Cheese, Cheese swats the fireball towards me, I deflect the fireball back at the gate. The gate erupts in a massive explosion. Tiny bits of nether brick fly up in the air. "Quick, get inside the gate!" I shout. We both run into the castle and I shoot the Ghast before he fires again. We both hear bones clicking and Clacking.  
>"Oh great. Wither Skeletons." *I punch one down to the floor. Taking his sword and cutting the second one's head off.<p>

"Run run run!" I wave Cheese down the corridor Swiping at the Wither Skeletons as they run towards us from the Other end of the hall. We run down the hall into a room closing the door behind us.

"That should hold them for a little bit. Where are we?" I ask looking around the room. The walls of the room are lined with swords and bows. We notice a couple of chests full of arrows. "Might want to restock on ammo." said Cheese. We grab handfuls of arrows and put them in our quivers. We proceed to the far side of the room. Soul sand seems to surround a nether brick column, creating a pattern as it spirals around the column. I notice a lever on the wall next to the column. Knowing that this could be a trap, I motion for Cheese to stand back. I yank the lever down. The floor began to softly vibrate, then rumble violently, then go back to a vibration. Cracks formed on the walls. Suddenly, the column seemed to be sinking into the ground. The column turns as it sinks, and reveals a suit of armor. The armor shines with white and blue metal, as it lowered to the ground in front of us. The helmet had a T-shaped carving in the front of it so the wearer could see. On top of the helmet seemed to be some sort of crown. The very thickness of the chestplate made it seem impenetrable. I grab the helmet first and slip it on. Slowly putting on the rest of the armor on as well.

"This feels like something a special weapon would go with. Well. Let's see if there's is anything else in this room." We start to feel around the walls, feeling for any hidden mechanisms. Cheese suddenly falls back to the floor, as a section of the wall extended from the rest of the wall. The section moved to the side to reveal a symbol. The symbol seems to form two eyes, with several intricate designs behind it. A small button sat in the center of the seal. Cheese tries to press the button, but it doesn't budge. Cheese puts all of his weight on the button, and it begins to go in, but his efforts failed when the button electrocutes him, making him fall to the floor.

"Cheese! You alright?" I shout from across the room.

"I'm fine." Cheese shouts back. "This button doesn't seem to want to go in." He says as I approach the other side of the room.

"...Maybe only the armor wearer can open it." I say as I lay my hand on the button. The button goes in without the slightest bit of resistance. The seal around it lights up, and contracts into the wall. The seal then rolls into a space inside the wall to reveal a White sword with a light blue hilt, glowing in a small holder. I grab the sword and pull it out of the holder after careful inspection. I Put it in the sheath connected to the hip of the armor.


End file.
